Talk:Hibiki Lui/@comment-67.167.96.153-20130101085700/@comment-53539-20130115080709
There is in reality only really 1 or 2 shota in Vocaloid. Oliver and Ruyto don't count. Either way its been pointed out time and time again compared to the males there is; *Big Al *Tonio *Leon *Kiypteru *Kaito *Gakupo *Bruno VY2's age is unconfirmed, but known to have been younger then Piko was, being the youngest male used for a Japanese vocaloid. I'm beginning to wonder why people have something against the younger male vocals... Is it the fans, the rivalry with Len... What...? No one goes "oh no not another male mature singer" when one appears. The girls also get the same problem, but I can understand a little ince something like 70% of the vocaloids are female. But with the males less then 40% are shota. So is it really a bad thing if we get one more? :-/ At this point, most of the Japanese fandom, heck even the overseas fandom, are CFM fans. You can't escape it, its way half the UTAU look like they took notes from Miku and co and its why things continue to be as they are. And you know what... Its not important. At the end of the day, Ring's at least fitting in with existing vocaloids and you know she is a vocaloid just looking at her. As for vocal sounds... Look... Even Wat compared Appends for the kagamines with other vocal he had produced. Comparisons happen, from fan to professional level. True all vocaloids have unqiue things about them, but their not as "unique" in the sense that there is common things between the vocaloids. Weaknesses are often shared by several vocaloids, strengths are also shared amongst vocaloids. True no two vocaloids have the SAME combination of issues and the samples they all use separate even further, but there is still times when even veterans fans get it wrong when vocaloids are used. It takes a real fan just to separate Len and Rin when they tuned to sound alike and most "fans" can't even tell why Len is different to Rin when it happens. :-/ True that also fans have a lack of originality, but Miku herself isn't original nor ever was. And while Ring takes her design from a different influence (maids as oppose to school wear), there are dozens of cases of maid uniforms and school gear used in anime. Its based all on the Japanese culture, fans will use what their familiar with. Top it off, the artist who finalized Ring's design is a professional, but worked with previous vocaloids Miku and co. At this point, no matter what, you cannot escape the design issues related to things. Somewhere the vocaloids will overlap with existing ones. But to Miku, she is "generic" by Vocaloid standards now, and the trouble with this she already covered all the areas with similarities characters are likely to have with her. Down to pretty much all the general designs that artists use to make a balanced character design in pretty much most mediums. And either way... Look... Its not important if characters end up looking a little alike. If companies even use Miku for a guide on body direction like Miki, then it doesn't matter how different miki looks to Miku. Her similarities to Miku EXIST even if their not obvious on the surface. And there can be consequences with not making a vocaloid that fits in a lot more then one that does... :-/